


Autumn Evening {LevixReader}

by CrymzynWings87



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Autumn, Candles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Modern Era, Movie Night, Rain, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrymzynWings87/pseuds/CrymzynWings87
Summary: The perfect, rainy, cool fall night. The perfect time for some quality cuddling with your favorite person, Levi.





	Autumn Evening {LevixReader}

You stood at your front window, watching the rain come down in sheets. You pulled the thick, fuzzy blanket tighter around your shoulders. You took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious scent of the various fall scented candles you had lit. Cinnamon, apple, vanilla all mingling to create the perfect scent for the season.

You felt a presence behind you, a smile spread across your face as a steaming cup of hot chocolate was placed under your nose. You took the cup with both hands and held the warmth close, letting the aroma of the chocolate mix with the other scents.The perfect evening.

The cherry on top was the stoic, raven haired man who had come to stand beside you. Your favorite person.

"Still want to watch a movie?" Levi asked softly, snaking an arm around your waist.

You hummed, taking a sip of the chocolaty goodness. "Sure, you pick."

Levi pecked your cheek and headed over to your movie rack. You plopped down on the overstuffed couch and melted into the cushions, watching as Levi searched for a specific movie. You knew he'd pick your favorite. He always does. 

When he finally found it, he put it in the player and joined you on the couch. You immediately curled yourself into his arms and he pulled you closer as you rested your head above his heart. As the movie started, you listened to his strong heartbeat and steady breathing. You had seen the movie enough times to where you didn't really need to pay attention. 

This was your happy place. Curled up on the couch, under the fuzziest blanket ever, with your boyfriend. You smiled widely as he traced patterns on your back, causing you to curl closer to him. 

The two of you stayed like that during the movie. Wrapped up in each others arms, stealing light kisses and exchanging sweet smiles. You lived for moments like these. Levi didn't usually show his softer side, but he always did with you. He simply adored everything about you. Your beautiful (h/c) locks that always seemed to be pulled into a messy bun, your gorgeous (e/c) eyes and the way they lit up every time you laid eyes on him. Your angelic voice and the way your laugh sounded as though it came from deep inside your soul. He loved you so goddamn much. More than he's ever loved anything or anyone. And he tells you as much as he can.

"I love you," Levi smiled, rubbing your back slowly. 

"Hmm, I love you too," you grinned back, kissing his jaw softly.

"Are you sure?" he teased, kissing your temple.

You chuckled as you sat up to scoot over and straddle his waist. "I'm pretty sure."

"Why don't you prove it?" Levi grinned crookedly , putting his hands on your thighs and squeezing them gently. 

"You don't think I've proven it enough in the past?" you asked, feigning innocence as you ran your fingers through his undercut causing him to purr like a newborn kitten. 

Levi gripped your thighs tighter as he pulled your hips closer. Your plump lips were brushing his slightly, you could feel his breath on them. "I said prove it."

You hummed and pressed your lips to his, tangling your hands in his onyx hair. Levi nipped your lower lip, demanding entrance. You happily obliged, moaning softly as he deepened the kiss. 

Your two muscles fought for dominance until you were both out of breath. You chuckled lustfully as you rested your foreheads together.

"Why don't we continue this upstairs?" you purred, playfully nipping the tip of his nose.

A mixture of lust and love mingled in his eyes as Levi lifted you effortlessly and wrapped your legs around his waist. 

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a post on Twitter that gave me the inspiration for this. It literally took me an hour and a half to write this. I know it's super short, but I'm okay with that.
> 
> I hope you all like it and if you see any mistakes, let me know!
> 
> Thanks~!


End file.
